Inuyasha: A High School Love Story
by Nalika2431
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome were once best of friends until one day they were ripped apart. then five years later they were reunited. Now that they are in high school the feelings that they once had for one another will be put to the test.
1. Chapter 1: The New Boy, An Old Face

**Inuyasha **

**High School Love story**

**Chapter One: The New Boy, An Old Face**

Kagome Higurashi was the most popular girl in school. She was smart and talented when it came to shooting a bow. But when it came to men she didn't know a thing. She was a rotten choice of character when proved to be true when she caught he boyfriend Hojo Clinging onto a girl that was two years younger than him. So she broke up with him and started hanging around the park where her and the half demon that was her best friend. A friend that when she moved she never thought that she would see again.

She walked down the hall of her school away from her locker to her homeroom class when she heard someone call out her name. Kagome turned around and saw a girl that looked almost identical to her but she knew that there were two things that were different about the two. For Kagome it was the fact that she wore normal clothing while her look alike wore nothing but red and white. The other was the fact the other girl was raised as a Miko.

"Hey there Kikyo." said Kagome.

"Did you hear about the Half Demon new kid?" asked Kikyo

"Half Demon?" asked Kagome

"Yeah. He's in one of my classes." Said Kikyo as two other girls ran up to them. "Wait Kagome do you know him?"

"I might. What did he look like?" asked Kagome

"He had long sliver white hair and dog ears." said Kikyo. "Why?"

"That's…that's Inuyasha." said Kagome and the others that ran up to her knew that she knew the boy.

"How do you know him?" asked Sango.

"He's been my best friend since we were kids." said Kagome shocked as they walked down the hall.

"Well looks like you guys have been apart for a while." said Kikyo

"Yeah I haven't seen him since I moved when we started middle school after my father died." said Kagome and she ducked into the room thinking about the last time they saw one another.

**Flashback**

Kagome walked through the park where she met her best friend when they were in pre-school. She and Inuyasha had barely known one another since he was the new kid but when the school bullies started to pick on him Kagome ran over to where they were and told them to stop.

"Why should we? He's a half demon." said the leader of the group Koron, who was a half demon himself but he was big for his age.

"So? You are too. Why pick on the new guy just because he's smaller than you." said Kagome letting her spiritual powers flow out of her. Inuyasha was shocked. He couldn't believe a normal human was standing up for him

"You think you can make me stop?" asked Koron going in to slap her and Inuyasha moved to help her but before he could Koron was blasted back away from her.

"Yeah I do." said Kagome then she walked to Inuyasha "You okay?"

"Yeah." said Inuyasha and forever Kagome would always have a deep respect in his heart.

* * *

As Kagome was thinking about the past the very one she was thinking about walked up to her. Inuyasha watched as she walked through the park alone and he knew that there was something troubling his best friend. So when she stopped at their tree where they had met he walked over to her. "Hey you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Not really Inuyasha." said Kagome looking up at him. There were tears in her eyes.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha confused "what is it?"

"I'm leaving." said Kagome

"L-leaving?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm moving Inuyasha." said Kagome not looking at him.

"Where to?"

"I don't know. Mom didn't tell me." said Kagome

"Why not?"

"I don't know!"

"Gah. Why wouldn't she tell you?"

"You don't get it?" Kagome yelled at him taking him back. "I DON'T KNOW!"

"DON'T START YELLING AT ME!" shouted Inuyasha back at her

"I hate you!" she screamed and then she ran off leaving Inuyasha hurt and surprised.

"Kagome I just wanted to know why you were leaving me." he said quietly leaving their spot never knowing that Kagome was still in the area and had heard what Inuyasha had said.

**_'Oh Inuyasha.'_**

**Flash back ends**

**_'What am I going to do?' _**Kagome thought **_'Inuyasha probably hates me now since what I told him five years ago.'_**

"Kagome?"

"Huh?" said Kagome looking up and seeing the wolf-demon Koga standing over her. "Oh hey Koga."

"You okay? You look like you're thinking hard about something." said Koga

"Yeah. I was just thinking about my past." said Kagome.

"The Half demon Dog huh?" asked Koga

"Yeah. He's here at the school."

"I know I had first period with him." said Koga shocking Kagome. She had known that Koga liked her but he didn't even sound jealous of him. "Kagome go see him and talk to him. I get the feeling that there's more to him that even you with your powers can sense."

"Koga." said Kagome. "Thank you."

* * *

Later that day after Kagome had dropped off her books at her locker and was walking with Kikyo Sango and Nalika to lunch she was talking and having a good time until she walked right into the one person she had been trying to avoid all day. "Inuyasha."

"K-Kagome." said the half demon shocked.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Start

**Chapter 2: A New Start**

Inuyasha was walking with his friends Miroku Tyzen and Kyrian talking when he felt something run into him and it was the last person he expected to see. It was the very last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Inuyasha."

"K-Kagome…I didn't know you went here."

"Like wise." said Kagome.

"Um Kagome we're going to get lunch." said Kikyo. "Why don't you and Inuyasha catch up to us? I think you guys need to talk."

"Uh Kikyo…"

"Kagome trust me." said Kikyo and the six of them walked away leaving Inuyasha and Kagome very awkward.

"So how have you been Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"I've been fine. And you?"

"Okay mom died a couple years ago so I've been living with Sesshomaru and Rin."

"Your brother? I thought he hated you." said Kagome shocked.

"So did I but when mom died he was there before the courts could put me in a foster home." said Inuyasha. He couldn't believe it. It was like she had never left him hurting in the first place. **_'I guess Sesshomaru was right after all.' _** "He told me that he was going to take me in and I've been living with him ever since."

"Inuyasha, Listen about what happened at the park…"

"Forget it Kagome. I know I was being too pushy." said Inuyasha

"Why don't you and I start over?" asked Kagome. "As friends again."

"I would really like that Kagome." said Inuyasha as he hugged her once more. It was the one thing that both of them had wanted for so long but since Kagome moved she couldn't have the half demon that she had wanted back then. Now however there were feelings inside her that she had never felt before.

* * *

"So Kagome did you ever figure out why your parents wanted to move so suddenly?" asked Inuyasha after they had caught up with their friends in the lunch room.

"No mom never did tell me. But I have a feeling it was because dad didn't want me to have anything to do with you." said Kagome.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sango. She never had met Kagome's father since he died in a car crash before they had met. So Sango didn't know how strict her father was, but Kikyo and Nalika did.

"Let's just say that Kagome's father didn't like demons at all. Wither they be half blood or full." said Kikyo.

"Now I see why you didn't want to tell me five years ago Kagome." said Inuyasha

"Let's just forget about that." said Kagome and the others agreed. Afterward the eight of them started to plan a trip to the beach for their summer break. Inuyasha hadn't been there since Kagome left since most of the people there hated demons and most of the bullies that picked on him in both elementary and middle school lived there. So he basically stayed away from the beach. But when Kagome mentioned that she and the other girls were planning on going there for their break Inuyasha thought it might be best if they all went as a group.

"That's a good idea Inuyasha. Why do you and the boys figure out what you want to take on the trip and we'll do the same." said Kagome.

"Okay." said Inuyasha just as the bell for the evening classes rang and the group of friends got up and went their separate ways.

* * *

On the way to their next class Kikyo pulled Kagome aside and asked her what she was pussy footing around for. She knew that her adoptive sister loved the half demon and it was obvious that he liked her so why didn't she just tell him what she thought of him.

"Because Kikyo when I told him I was moving I hurt him really bad and I don't think he's completely over it yet." said Kagome.

"Kagome you could be so blind sometimes." said Kikyo and she followed Sango into the class room.

Sango who sat beside Kikyo and who had heard the exchange that they had passed a note it Kikyo asking her what was going on with Kagome and the new boy.

**_'Kagome and Inuyasha were the best of friends and probably would have been a couple had her father not interfered. But when we moved here and she told Inuyasha that she was moving he kept asking her where and she kept telling him that she didn't know where we were moving to. Finally she told him that she hated him and ran away. So he thought.'_**

** 'So he thought? What do you mean Kikyo?'**

**_'He didn't know that she was still in the area and he said to himself that he just wanted to know why she was leaving him.'_**

** 'You think we can get them together on this trip? Or at least point them in the right direction?'**

**_ 'Hm maybe so, you talk to Miroku about it and I'll talk to Tyzen and Nalika and Kyrian since they live at the shrine with Kagome and me.'_**

** 'It's a deal.'** Sango wrote back. However they didn't know just how hard it was going to be getting the two together because of the fact that they barely said anything to one another.


	3. Chapter 3: Unrequited Love?

**Chapter Three: Unrequited Love?**

That evening Inuyasha walked through the door to his house in a daze. He never knew that his best friend that had hurt him five years ago, lived right next door to him and his brother. But she did and now that he was right next to her he knew what the feeling was inside him. And it scared him out of his mind.

Since it was only three in the afternoon Inuyasha didn't expect his brother who was a lawyer to be home. But as Inuyasha walked through the kitchen he was stopped by his full blooded Demon brother, Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, what's troubling you little brother?" he asked not looking at his brother.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha sitting down across from him. "I thought you were in court today."

"The guy killed himself when they realized that there was no way to save the case."

"It was the Onigumo case right?" asked Inuyasha he didn't know why but that name sounded so familiar.

"yeah but I'm not worried about that." said Sesshomaru. "I'm worried about you."

"It's nothing Sesshomaru." said Inuyasha looking toward Kagome's house.

"I doubt that." Said Sesshomaru. "You do know that Kagome lives next door right."

"Yeah." Inuyasha sighed staring out the window at her house.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother with sympathy. He knew what it was like to be in love with a human girl. Though Inuyasha would deny it he had fallen for Kagome and he fell hard. "Inuyasha tell her how you feel. I think you would be surprised."

"I don't love Kagome like that." Inuyasha lied "I never have."

"Okay, okay. I have to go pick up Rin. We're going out today you'll be home alone for a while." said Sesshomaru getting up and gathering his papers.

"Alright." said Inuyasha then he remembered that he needed to tell Sesshomaru that he would be gone for the summer to the beach. "By the way Sesshomaru my friends and I are going to the beach for the summer break."

"Alright. You going to be there all summer?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No only about three weeks." said Inuyasha

"Okay. Is Kagome going?"

"Yeah. Her and her friends." said Inuyasha

Nodding Sesshomaru walked out the door and then on a last minute decision walked over to Kagome's house. Once he got over to the house he asked to see Kikyo after Kagome's mother opened the door.

"Of course. Come in Sesshomaru. It's good to see you again." she said letting him in the house. It was then that he realized that Kagome's father had died and that was why he hadn't sensed him when he walked in

"You too." said Sesshomaru as Kikyo walked down the stairs

"Hello Sesshomaru."

"Hello Kikyo. I need to talk to you." said Sesshomaru.

"Let's go out back." said Kikyo and she led the demon to the back yard.

* * *

"So what's up Sesshomaru?" asked Kikyo

"Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru simply. "I know he loves Kagome but he won't admit it."

"Kagome is the same way. That's why we're going on this trip. The beach was where she and Inuyasha first admitted that they liked one another beyond friends." said Kikyo. "That's why we're going there."

"Good." said Sesshomaru see in exactly what Kikyo was planning. If they got them to where they both told the other that they care for them then maybe they would be able to get them together. "Thank you Kikyo." And he left.

Kikyo sighed as she watched him leave the shrine. Then she looked over at the tree where her and Kagome had first met and became close friends. "This summer break is going to be interesting, Nalika." She said to the demon that had appeared next to her.

"Yeah that's true." said the black phoenix demon. "I just hope that they don't interfere."

"They would be fools if they tried messing with Kagome. One her powers are way stronger than mine and two Inuyasha would kill them before they get a chance at her." said Kikyo but she knew the truth. If the Sahado demons found Kagome and Inuyasha then their two friends would die.


	4. Chapter 4: A Promise?

**Chapter Four: A Promise**

It was finally the last day of the term and Inuyasha's truck was packed with their things for their trip to the beach. Since the beach they were going to didn't have cabins for people to use, the group decided to bring their tents and camp on the beach. Normally that was something that couldn't do. However since the beach was one of the homes of the Sacred Beast Clan and Nalika was the heir leader to them then they said that it would be fine as long as they didn't destroy the Dreseal's area.

Nalika told them that they wouldn't and the group packed their gear into Inuyasha's truck. Kagome and Inuyasha had went shopping for their supplies earlier that week and when Kikyo said that she would go with them so as to not make Kagome uncomfortable, Kagome surprised her by saying that they could get everything faster if it was just her and Inuyasha.

That surprised Kikyo. Then when they came back to the house and started to bring the bags in she noticed that when the two could go back to the car they would hold hands like they used to do when they were kids. **_'Well this might be easier than we thought.'_** Kikyo thought as she saw her two best friends.

* * *

Finally the last bell rang and Inuyasha Kagome Kikyo and Tyzen walked to the doors where Sango and Miroku were waiting for them. Since they were taking Inuyasha's truck, they decided that Inuyasha would pick the others up for school and then drive back to Kagome's to pick up the food and the rest of their gear. But because the truck only sat two in the front, Miroku and Tyzen, both of whom Kikyo and Sango told what they were trying to do, told Inuyasha that they would sit in the back with the girls to keep everything from sliding.

Inuyasha agreed and packed up the gear that morning then went to pick up their friends for school that day. Everyone except, Nalika and Kyrian both of which were Phoenix demons and would fly there.

"You guys ready?" asked Miroku as the four walked up to them

"Yeah." said Inuyasha and they left to get the food and other things Inuyasha didn't pack that morning.

* * *

As Inuyasha drove them to the beach, Kikyo told the others about Kagome and Inuyasha's change in attitude. She told them about the two going to the store alone and then them holding hands when they came back. Miroku nodded and told them that Inuyasha had been acting different since that Monday.

"You guys think that their starting to like one another?" asked Sango

"Something is different about them." said Miroku and everyone had agreed. That Monday Inuyasha and Kagome were taking a walk near the mountain, when there was a sudden rock slide trapping both of them.

When Kikyo heard about it she was instantly worried something that she wouldn't normally be but it was the night of the new moon and she knew it was the night that Inuyasha lost his demonic powers. So she ran to Inuyasha's house just to find Sesshomaru leaving the house.

**Flashback**

Kikyo ran from her house when she heard about the rock slid falling and trapped two teen inside. Instantly she knew it was her sister and Inuyasha. She normally wouldn't worry but she knew Inuyasha's one weakness, the night of the lunar moon.

So she ran from her house and over to Inuyasha's to get Sesshomaru just to find his brother running out of his house. "You know don't you?" she asked

"Yes." he said "However I don't know my way around here and where they're up in the mountains the animals there will mask Inuyasha's scent.

"I know the area. It was where I lived until I met Kagome." said Kikyo running over to Tyzen's motorcycle that he had left at her house when he left with Nalika and Kyrian for a meeting. Mentally she heard her boyfriend say **_'Its ready go.'_**

Thankfully for the half wind dragon demon she started the bike and Sesshomaru followed her to the rocky area just to hear Inuyasha make the promise they had both been waiting to hear.

"I promise Kagome. We'll get out of here and we'll give it another chance."

**Flashback ends**

Kikyo had known what Inuyasha had meant when he made that promise but didn't tell the others when she knew. It was Kagome and Inuyasha's place to tell the others. Just then Tyzen leaned over to Kikyo and she knew by his expression that he knew what was on her mind. Then she remembered that they were connected through a mind link since the two were mated.

"Hey you okay?" asked Tyzen

"Yeah I'm fine." she said.

"You're right you know. About the two of them."

"Does Miroku-"

"No." said Tyzen "Inuyasha aren't that far yet. As a matter of fact they're not dating yet. He just promised that they would try again."

"Oh." Kikyo should have known that she couldn't hide her thoughts form her mate. She was still thinking when Inuyasha turned onto the beach road. She then decided to leave it to the half demon and her sister to work it out. Then as Inuyasha pulled onto the beach sand the six of them started to get very excited.


	5. Chapter 5: The Threat

**Chapter Five: The Threat**

Kikyo was gathering hers and Kagome's things for the back of the truck after they had put up the tents and had everything ready for their things to be put inside them, when Kagome walked over to her and asked to talk to her.

"Sure what's wrong Kagome?" asked Kikyo

"I think I'm falling in love with Inuyasha."

"You do? How come?"

"I'm uncomfortable around him and when I left him back in middle school I felt like I was leaving my heart behind." said Kagome.

"Sounds like what happened with me and Tyzen." said Kikyo

"What do I do?" asked Kagome

"Just do what I did." said Kikyo.

"And that was what?" asked Kagome smiling. She knew how her sister met her mate and how the two figured out that they liked one another.

"Just let things play out." said Kikyo walking to the camp site just to be grabbed by Tyzen and spun around. "Tyzen!"

"Haha. Come on Kikyo let's go swim." said Tyzen.

"Okay let me put the things in the tent." said Kikyo "Just let me change."

"Okay meet me there." said Tyzen and he ran down the beach to where Miroku and Sango were already in the water.

Laughing at her mate's foolishness Kikyo ducked into the tent that her Kagome Sango and Nalika were sharing. Nalika was already there and dressed to go swimming though she was a fire demon.

"Hey there Kikyo. What are you doing?" asked Nalika

"Getting ready to go swimming with Tyzen. You?"

"The same." said Nalika "Kyrian wanted to go swimming."

"Okay." and the two ran out of the tent after Kikyo changed into her swimming gear. The black phoenix was mumbling how she hated swimming and Kikyo smiled at Nalika's easy banter. But just as they ran out of the tent Kagome walked into it smiling. Kikyo wondered what her sister was smiling at. But then she knew that Kagome would tell her when she was ready. Just then Inuyasha called from the other tent and asked Kikyo if Kagome was inside.

"Yeah she is." said Kikyo as they ran past Inuyasha.

"I wonder what that was about?" asked Nalika, who had seen the look on Kagome's face as well.

"I have a feeling that we won't have to help the two of them after all." said Kikyo

"How come?"

"Just a feeling."

* * *

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to tell the others?" asked Inuyasha as he held her close to him.

"You really want to?" asked Kagome. She had known when he promised that they would try again he meant dating. But it had only been a week since they decided to try dating again and she didn't think that their friends wouldn't notice but they hadn't.

"Well yeah. It's only fair." said Inuyasha. "They should know."

"Yeah they should." said Kagome then she laughed. Inuyasha looked at her curiously and she shook her head. Now she knew why Kikyo had been avoiding her since the trip to the store. "I think Kikyo already knows anyway."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure but I'm going to ask her." said Kagome. "We'll tell them tonight at the camp fire."

"Okay."

Meanwhile the others were down at the sea line when Kikyo and Nalika had finally caught up to them. Tyzen saw the two girls and immediately walked over to his mate and demanded what took so long.

"Tyzen I had to change." said Kikyo smiling. They constantly bickered like that and so Kikyo knew Tyzen wasn't really mad.

Tyzen was about to retaliate when Inuyasha came out of the girls tent baring his fangs. That shocked Tyzen, then he remembered that Inuyasha was a dog demon and had a sharper nose that the rest of them. So the demons that were coming toward them weren't friendly. He turned to wave at Kyrian and Miroku just to see that they were already looking at Inuyasha. It was then the group saw what was going on.

There were five demons standing in front of Inuyasha baring their fangs at them. Nalika Kyrian Tyzen Miroku and Sango didn't know what was going on but Kikyo did. They were the demons that held a grudge against Inuyasha for what happened back in elementary school. Kagome also recognized the one dome that seemed to lead the others. It was Koron. The half demon that she stood up to the first day she met Inuyasha.

"Well look what we have here boys, fresh meat."

"Stay away Koron." said Inuyasha. "I'm not the weak little boy I used to be."

"Well you see we have a problem." said Kozon, Koron's twin brother. "You see this beach is our territory and we want you gone."

"Leave now." said Nalika with her power of the leader showing. "You do not own this territory. Dreseal does and believe me you don't want to take me on."

"Nalika be careful." warned Tyzen

"You'll regret this half demon." said Koron and they left.

Kagome couldn't believe that they had left so quickly and she was worried about Koron's threat. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw the fear in her eyes. He knew what scared her and he pulled her close. "Don't worry Kagome. I won't let you or any of the others get hurt."

"Kay." and the two walked down the beach leaving the others very confused.


	6. Chapter 6: The Surprise

**Chapter Six: The Surprise**

Kagome smiled as she woke up the next morning and looked over at her friends. She remembered their reactions. Inuyasha and Kagome surprised their friends the night before when they told them the real reason Kagome's father wanted them to move so suddenly was because he had found out that her and Inuyasha were a couple before they were in middle school. They told them that they had never broke up and decided to try dating again.

"So that's why you guys avoided each other since the day you bumped into one another." Kikyo had said.

"Yeah but Monday when that rock slide happened we decided to try again." said Kagome and Kikyo smiled as her sister and a black haired Inuyasha sat next to one another.

* * *

Kagome remembered how her sister smiled like she knew what was going on the entire time. She had vowed that Kikyo was going to tell her what was with that then and there. Just then she heard a slight growl outside the tent and knew that Inuyasha had returned to his demon form.

As quietly as she could without waking the others Kagome slipped out of the tent where Inuyasha was waiting for her. "Hey lets go for a walk." he said and Kagome smiled at that idea. They hadn't walked down the beach together since they were kids and she knew it was a great way to get to know one another again.

"Okay." she said and the two started down the beach.

"Hey Kagome, why do you think your father hated me so much?" asked Inuyasha as they walked down the beach

"I don't know Inuyasha, but I do know that we moved because he found out that you and I were dating." said Kagome. "If he hadn't interfered…"

"Kagome don't worry, we're together now."

"Yeah." said Kagome as he held her close to him.

* * *

Meanwhile Kikyo and Tyzen were talking when Sango walked up to them. Kikyo could tell that the slayer had just woken since she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Then Sango turned to Kikyo and asked where Kagome was. Kikyo was wondering that herself since her sister wasn't in the tent when she woke up either. "Well Tyzen said that Inuyasha wasn't in the tent when he got up either and he wasn't anywhere around here. So I'm assuming that she's with him." said Kikyo

"I still can't believe that they've been a couple since before middle school." said Sango. "No wonder Kagome's father hated Inuyasha so much."

"That wasn't the only reason he hated Inuyasha." said Kikyo quietly

"What do you mean Kikyo?" asked Sango.

"It was the reason that he moved the family but it wasn't the only reason he hated Inuyasha and his family." said Kikyo

"It had to kill Kagome though." said Sango

"You have no idea." said Tyzen "It wasn't just Kagome that it hurt."

"What do you mean Tyzen?" asked Kikyo

"Well you see when Inuyasha and Kagome were in elementary school was when I met them. We were good friends until the day Kagome and Inuyasha started to hang out more often together by themselves.'

'I knew that they had started to date and I kept it to myself. I have to admit I was jealous of Inuyasha because he had Kagome and I felt like I was being forced away like I had from my hometown. Just because I was a half-demon. Then I met Kikyo and we had become good friends. But then as fate would have it right before the four of us started middle school Kagome's father found out that Inuyasha and Kagome were dating and caused the rift between the two of them. Since Hotaru didn't know I was a half demon Kikyo wasn't banned from seeing me, however he banned Kagome from seeing Inuyasha and when Kagome yelled that she hated her father he told her that he would make sure she would never see Inuyasha again."

"But that don't make sense. I mean Kagome and Inuyasha said that they didn't fight until a month before they started middle school." said Sango.

"Which is true, After Hotaru told Kagome that they were moving a month after he banned Kagome from seeing Inuyasha, she ran out of the house and to the tree." said Kikyo

"And that was where she told him that she hated him, which we know wasn't true." said Sango

"Right, but that wasn't the last pain Inuyasha was going to feel during middle school, I'm afraid." said Tyzen. "You see when we we're in middle school, before Lady Iziyoi died, Inuyasha would constantly be asked out."

"Miroku mentioned that once before." said Sango "What happened?"

"Well there was one girl that was more persistent than the others." said Tyzen. "Her name was Kizara."

Kikyo gasped when she heard that name. She knew that girl very well. It was the girl that tried to take Tyzen away from her. Tyzen nodded and said "You remember her don't you Kikyo?"

"Yeah." said Kikyo

"You see Sango back in middle school Inuyasha was very Popular and strong. So in my opinion Kizara wanted Inuyasha as a trophy boyfriend."

"But let me guess he didn't let her." said Sango

"That's right." said the very same demon that they were talking about. "Though she never gave up no matter how many times I told her I was not available."

"So then she tried a different approach." said Tyzen "she tried to find out who he was dating."

"She didn't find me." Kagome pointed out.

"No, because I told her if she ever laid a hand you I'd kill her." Inuyasha said.

"So what happened to her?" asked Kikyo

"Don't know. She disappeared after mother died and I started to live with Sesshomaru." said Inuyasha. Just then the sun broke through that clouds and caught a gleam on Kagome's hand

"Kagome what is that?" asked Kikyo looking at the new addition to Kagome's finger.

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha proposed to me this morning." said Kagome. She and Inuyasha smiled at the surprised look on their friends faces. Kagome had meant to tell them when they had got back from their walk, but she got up in the story and she forgot.

"No way!"

"Yeah." said the dog demon. He didn't tell anyone what he was going to do so he knew that Tyzen would have been surprised. However he also knew that Kagome was meant for him. That was why the two of them had met the way they did and how they were able to find each other again without really looking.

When Miroku Nalika and Kyrian joined them, Tyzen and the others were asking for the details. The two phoenix demons noticed the ring and knew what happened. But Miroku was confused about everything that was going on, since he didn't seen the ring so he was lost.

"Hey what did we miss?" asked Miroku sitting down beside Sango

"Kagome is engaged." said Sango

"You asked her Inuyasha?" Miroku asked shocked

"No Koran did." said Inuyasha sarcastically. "Of course you idiot."

"Calm down Inuyasha." said Kagome before blood was spilt. "Anyway we need to figure out what we're going to do with the last two days."

"Well we have been here for two weeks almost three." Said Sango

"How about we go hiking?" asked Kikyo

"We went hiking Friday." said Tyzen and everyone sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile while everyone was trying to figure out what they were going to do the group never realized that they were being watched. An old rival of Inuyasha's were watching them and plotting against the dog demon and his friends. However it wasn't just him that was plotting. Along with him stood Kizara and Koron.

"Just keep laughing Inuyasha. You won't live long enough to see your wedding day." said Naraku

"That is true." said the blonde demon. "He will die."


	7. Chapter 7: Recollection

**Chapter Seven: Recollection **

Kagome woke Monday morning and groaned. It was the last week of summer break and then they were back in school. She really wasn't looking forward to dealing with the jealous wrath of all the other girls because she and Inuyasha were now engaged. But she knew that it was inevitable, since she and the others had returned from the beach they had ran into some of the other girls that had made moves on Inuyasha when he had first came to the school and they had seen the ring on her hand.

But that wasn't what had woke her at six in the morning. No it was the dream she had had again. Kagome had been having the same dream again and again since the first time she had had it on the last day at the beach two weeks ago. It always started the same way her and her friends were in an old village with a tall tree that looked a lot like hers and Inuyasha's tree where they had met.

Kagome would always be wearing a Miko's outfit and Inuyasha would always be in a red kimono with a sword at his side. Sango would be wearing a kimono with armor under the dress and Miroku was always dressed as a monk. She never saw Kikyo or any of the others but the four of them were always in the village talking and taking care of each other. Then there would be a bright light and that was when Kagome always woke up. It was so aggravating.

Just then Kagome felt like something was watching her, but when she got up and looked out the window nothing was there. It seriously freaked her out. She had had the feeling back on the beach when they were going ready to leave which was why she asked Inuyasha if they could take the long way home that day.

**Flashback**

Inuyasha was packing the truck up with their gear when Kagome walked over to him with a frown on her face. Inuyasha noticed her trouble expression and was worried. Kagome normally could tell when there was trouble around, which was really what drew him to her. After the first day they had met nothing but trouble had come after them. He promised her that nothing would get to her but he couldn't keep that promise because of her father. Now however he wasn't going to let anything happen to his love.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Inuyasha

"I don't know. Something isn't right." said Kagome

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, but something's wrong, Inuyasha." said Kagome "Hey lets go the long way home. It would be safer."

Inuyasha was confused and taken back, but he trusted Kagome's word so he agreed. "Okay go tell the others ." he said.

"Okay." she said and Kagome walked away.

Kagome walked over to where Miroku and the others were talking and getting ready to head back to the city. Kikyo looked over to where her sister was coming from and noticed her expression. From what she gathered from it whatever Kagome saw wasn't good. Kagome walked over to them and told them that they were going the long way home.

"How come?" asked Kikyo confuse. What had Kagome seen that caused her sister to be so worried?

"It's just as well." said Nalika flying down with Kyrian.

"How come?" asked Kagome.

"Koron is waiting at the mountain top to cause a landslide." said Kyrian. Kagome and Inuyasha had told their friends about their history with Koron and the two wanted to make sure that he didn't try to attack them.

"Nalika will you check the other way as well?" asked Inuyasha walking back to Kagome.

"Of course we will." said Nalika and the two demons flew off.

"Inuyasha I'm scared." said Kagome

"Kagome I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." said Inuyasha and the others just went over to the truck to give the two of them some privacy.

**Flashback ends**

Kagome knew that Inuyasha would keep his promise but she was worried about the dreams that she had been having. Kagome had no idea what they meant but they had to have a meaning if they kept coming to her. She hated having spiritual powers and the ability to see in…

"Oh my god, that's it!" she called out. Then Kagome ran over to the storage where she knew her grandfather was getting ready for the day. Kagome knew that the family had an old family tree in the storage somewhere and her grandfather would knew exactly where. "Grandpa are you there?"

"Yes Kagome. What is it?" asked her grandfather as she ran into the storage shed.

"Can you tell me where the old family tree is? I need to check something out." said Kagome

"It's over there on the shelf. You might want to get Inuyasha or Tyzen to get it for you, though."

"Thanks grandpa." said Kagome and she took out her phone. She started to dial Inuyasha's number but then stopped. It was seven in the morning and if there was one thing that hadn't changed since her and Inuyasha met was the fact that he hated to be up early in the mornings when he didn't have to be. "I guess I'll have to call Tyzen, though I don't really want to." Then Kagome stopped again she didn't even have Tyzen's number. Sighing she left the storage shed to get Kikyo up so that she could call her mate when Kagome ran right into Inuyasha.

"Oh hey. I was just coming to see if you were up." said the half demon.

"What are you doing up so early?" Kagome asked her fiancée. She had never known Inuyasha to be up so early.

"I couldn't sleep." Inuyasha said simply. "I've been having weird dreams and though my brother's in them he has no idea what their about."

"Well could you help me?" asked Kagome

"Sure with what?" asked Inuyasha

"I need to get my family tree scroll, but I can't reach it so I thought you or Tyzen could get it for me."

"Sure come on I'll get it." said Inuyasha and they went to the storage shed. Kagome pointed out what scroll it was and Inuyasha got for her. But when she unrolled it she didn't see what she was looking for. "So what's going on Kagome?"

"I've been having strange dreams to but it's only got me you Miroku and Sango in them and the four of us look like we're from the feudal era. You always have a sword on your side and wearing a red kimono. I'm always dressed as a Miko and Sango and Miroku are dressed as a monk and demon slayer, which is what she is." said Kagome

"That's true, and Miroku comes from a long line of monks." said Inuyasha. "And you come from a long line of priests and priestesses. So that would explain why you would be dressed as a Miko. That's what they were called back then."

"But why am I have these weird dreams?" asked Kagome

"I don't know Kagome. What's really weird is I've been having similar dreams except in mine the four of us are fighting a demon called Naraku and so is Sesshomaru."

"I wonder what it means." said Kagome.

"Hey maybe we should talk to Miroku and Sango to see if they've had the same dreams." said Inuyasha

"I agree but let's wait until after ten at least. I know Sango doesn't like being woke up early either."

Inuyasha laughed "Neither does Miroku." and the two walked into the house.

* * *

Tyzen walked around the mountains where he was once thrown out because he was a half demon. However when his father was killed in a battle Tyzen found him and his father gave him the leader's symbol and in doing so made Tyzen the leader of his clan. Just like his five other beast friends. He knew that the others of his clan hated him but when the clan was in trouble Tyzen risked his life to save his people. That there made them respect him enough to listen to him when he told them of his father's passing of the leadership and when he brought Kikyo into the clan as well.

Just then Reiden, the leader of the white tiger clan, walked over to Tyzen and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Ty what's wrong?"

"Nothing Reiden, I was just walking." said Tyzen then he saw the other leaders of the five clans. "Hey guys."

"Hey Tyzen what are you still doing on the mountain?" asked Kyrian. "Shouldn't you be with Kikyo?"

"Yeah you're usually down in the city with the other half demon and the humans." Said Talen the leader of the blizzard wolf clan. Tyzen was actually glad that Talen didn't really come off the mountain that much. Since Koga went to school with Inuyasha and the rest of them and he was the leader of the southern wolf tribe, him and Inuyasha would have a major time just keeping the two away from one another let alone keeping the from fighting.

"I'm getting ready to leave." said Tyzen

Nalika smiled as she walked over to her mate and friends. She knew that Tyzen was having the same visions that she and Kyrian were having which was why he was still on the mountain and not with Kikyo yet. "Hey Tyzen before you leave can you give this to Kagome when you go down?" asked Nalika handing him a jewel that he had never seen before.

"Yeah sure." said Tyzen

"As for you three. There's the clan meeting in two minutes. I expect you all to be there." said Nalika

"What about Tyzen?" asked Talen in his usual surliness.

"Tyzen is doing something for me. There for he is excipient from the meeting. Don't worry there's another Blue dragon to lead when he's not here." said the black phoenix and Tyzen smiled. He knew exactly who the other was but never told anyone besides Nalika Kyrian and Kikyo that she was his sister.

"Later guys." said Tyzen and he left the mountain barrier which hid the village of Sacred Beast Demons from the outside world. Only the ones that led the five tribes could tell someone where it was and only the Leader could show them. That was why Tyzen was glad he was good friends with Nalika and Kyrian. If not for them then he wouldn't have been able to mate with Kikyo because she had to meet his tribe and his tribe had to accept her.

Tyzen was so busy thinking about the past that he didn't realized who was standing in front of him until he sensed the miasma. He hadn't felt this kind of miasma since the half demon Naraku was alive and Inuyasha's group defeated that demon almost six hundred years ago in their past lives. Looking up he couldn't believe what he saw. Not only was a demon but the very same demon that had killed Kikyo and caused her and Inuyasha to hate one another.

Tyzen had to admit that he was actually grateful for the evil demon's interference. Had it not been for Naraku Inuyasha and Kikyo probably would have gotten married in their past which meant he wouldn't have her now. But since Naraku had cause the two to hate one another then Tyzen knew that was the reason why he and Kikyo were now fated to be with the other.

"Well, well if it isn't the half dragon demon."

"Who are you?" asked Tyzen he had a good idea of who the guy was but he didn't want to be mistaken when he told Nalika and Kyrian.

"I believe you know who I am little Dragon."

"Naraku." said Tyzen through his teeth. Though he helped Kikyo and Tyzen get together Tyzen still hated the guy and with good reason. It was him that killed both his mother and father. "How is it you're here? Inuyasha and the others killed you back in their first life."

"True but now fate has given me a second chance." said Naraku and he shot Tyzen with an attack filled with Miasma.

"Ju-just you wait Naraku. Inuyasha beat you once before he can do it again." said Tyzen before he lost all of his powers.

"Not without Kagome and I intend to make sure Kagome and Inuyasha never see their wedding day." And Naraku left Tyzen there almost dead, never expecting help to come from the least likely place.

"No…" whispered Tyzen as he saw two gusts of wind picking up and coming his way.

* * *

Koga kneeled down beside Kikyo's mate and almost passed out himself from the scent of the Miasma. He couldn't believe it was so strong. Never as long as he's known about it was there a demon with such a strong miasma as this, but something was nagging at him that he did know of a demon once long ago but couldn't remember the name. "Ayame I need you to go get Kagome Inuyasha and Kikyo. Bring them to the village. I'm taking Tyzen there, only Kagome's spiritual powers will be able to save Tyzen at this point but you have to hurry. If we wait too long the miasma will spread and there won't be anything that we can do."

"Right." said the she wolf and Ayame ran down the mountain to Kagome's shrine.


	8. Chapter 8:Naraku and the Past Remembered

**Chapter Eight: Naraku and the past remembered**

Kagome and Inuyasha were still looking at the scroll when Kikyo walked over to them. She normally wouldn't be concerned about her mate but he was really late and it wasn't like Tyzen to be late for anything.

"Hey Kagome have you seen Tyzen?" asked Kikyo.

"No which is weird. I called Nalika and she said he was on his way." said Kagome

"And the Mountain where had and the other Sacred Beast clans live isn't that far from here." said Inuyasha just as Miroku and Sango walked up to their friends.

"Hey where's Tyzen?" asked Miroku "Usually he's here before us."

"That's what we want to know." said Kikyo. Just then they heard a low growl coming from the foot of the shrine and when Kagome walked over to the stairs she saw a white wolf standing there not coming any farther. She knew that it was because her grandfather had put out demon repelling charms to keep the shrine safe but half the time they didn't work which was why Inuyasha was always there.

"Hey that's Ayame." said Inuyasha from behind Kagome it was then that it hit Kagome. Something had to have happen. Something bad and it was something to do with Tyzen.

Running down the stairs Kagome called to Ayame and the wolf demon changed her form to that of a human. Kikyo knew then that it was bad but what she didn't know. Then she sensed the miasma of a demon from her past that Kagome didn't know anything about. In fact even Kikyo wasn't supposed to know but when she mated with Tyzen memories of her past came back to her like a flood. She didn't care about Inuyasha in that way anymore, so it didn't bug her about Kagome and Inuyasha being together. What did make her made was that Naraku was there causing pain and suffering in their lives again.

"Ayame where is he?" asked Kikyo. "Where's Tyzen?"

"At the village but he has a lot of miasma in him. Koga said that only your power would be enough Kagome."

"Let's go." said Kagome and she let Inuyasha pick her up on his back like they used to do when they were kids.

* * *

Koga was at the entrance to the village when Ayame returned with Kagome and the others. When Kagome saw Koga she knew it must have been bad. However she didn't realized just how bad it was until she saw the other four leaders of the Sacred Beast clans standing with him.

"Kagome he's in my den." said Koga. Kagome nodded and got down from Inuyasha. Kagome followed Koga into the village along with Kikyo. She wasn't about to stay away and to Kagome's surprise none of the other Wolf demons looked at her with hate like they normally would an outsider. "Kikyo isn't an outsider to our world." Koga told Kagome as she walked into the den with Koga. "She knows all about the demons and everything else that's why my people are fine with her here. It's Talen's people she needs to watch."

"Careful wolf. I heard that." said Talen's voice from outside.

"Calm down Talen you're only here because Koga is allowing us to be around Tyzen since he is one of us." said Kyrian. "So control yourself for once."

Kagome barely paid attention to the Phoenix and the Blizzard Wolf as she looked at Tyzen's wound. As soon as she saw it she knew that it was poisoned with Miasma. Healing the miasma wouldn't be a problem but it was going to take a while and she was worried about the feeling she had coming up the mountain. "Kikyo will you go get Inuyasha and the others please?" asked Kagome

Kikyo didn't want to leave Tyzen's side however she knew the look in Kagome's eyes. Her sister was starting to put the pieces together and she knew Inuyasha had to know. "Okay."

"That's not like you Kagome." said Koga

"I know but this enemy is an old enemy. If it's who I think it is Inuyasha and the others aren't going to be happy.

"Happy about what?" asked Inuyasha walking into the den with the others.

"I know why we've been having those dreams." said Kagome

"What dreams?" asked Koga.

"Kagome and I have been having the same dream for a while now." said Inuyasha then he turned to Kagome. "What's going on Kagome?"

"Their visions from our past. That has to be it." said Kagome.

"But what do you mean?" asked Sango, who confessed that she and Miroku had been having similar dreams as their friends.

"I'm not sure about it all but I'm sure that those dreams are our past lives. That and the fact that the miasma in Tyzen's chest was the same as a demon known as Naraku."

"Wait did you say Naraku?" asked Koga shocked.

"Yeah. Koga do you know him?" asked Kagome

"No it's just that the name sounds familiar." said Koga

"Talen you and the others go back to the mountain and fill Nalika in." said Kyrian. Then he turned to leave.

"Where are you going Ky?" asked Inuyasha

"I might have better luck than the wolves." said Kyrian. "I'm going back to the area where Tyzen was attacked."

"Ayame take him and show him where we found Tyzen." said Koga. Naraku's name disturbed him and he didn't know why. He did know that Kagome could heal Tyzen since she had gotten there before the poison had spread but he was worried about the attack.

"Okay." said Ayame and the two left the den while the other three leaders went back to their village.

"Kagome can you purify him?" asked Inuyasha

"Yeah." said Kagome and she started to purify the wounds that were created by the miasma. Suddenly there were images that flashed through Kagome's mind. The time that she met Inuyasha for the first time in the past. Then when she met Miroku and Sango. When Kikyo was brought back and meeting Koga for the first time.

Then she remembered the battles with the very same demon that killed Kikyo and caused her and Inuyasha to hate one another. Kagome remembered the time she met Sesshomaru for the first time and then the final battle with Naraku inside his spider form. She remembered being drawn inside the Shikon Jewel and being saved by Inuyasha. But the one thing she didn't know was why they were all there and why they had forgotten about everything.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha worried

"I'm fine Inuyasha." said Kagome as she finished purifying Tyzen's wounds. Then she turned to the medical supplies that Kyrian had brought to them earlier. "Kikyo you should be the one to bandage his wounds."

"Thank you Kagome." said Kikyo and she took the supplies while Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha.

"We need to talk." she said and the way she said it made Inuyasha think that he was in trouble over something.

"What?"

"Just come out side. Miroku Sango you guys too." said Kagome and the five of them walked out of the den and over to a secluded area.

"Kagome what is it?" asked Inuyasha and Kagome sighed. How was she going to explain all of what she saw in her visions? That she didn't know but she had to somehow. She turned to Inuyasha and he saw the look that would always tell him when trouble was coming.

* * *

Nalika sat at the head of the council when she sensed three of the leaders outside her chambers. Sighing she got up to admit her three friends and to hear what they had to say. She hoped that they were bringing news of Tyzen. Like him she didn't want to admit his sister to the council of the Sacred Leaders but if Tyzen didn't recover from the attack then Nalika would have no choice.

"Talen tell me you have good news." said Nalika

"Maybe. Does the name Naraku mean anything to you?" asked the white wolf

"Naraku? Yes he was the one that started the war that ravaged our people." said Nalika

"But why go after Tyzen?" asked Reiden

"To get to Kikyo." said Nalika.

"What?"

"Six hundred years ago, Kikyo and Inuyasha were once good friends and would have been more if not for the half demon called Naraku."

"So Inuyasha and the others have been reborn?" asked Maxen

"Yes. It was done in order to save Inuyasha and the others from a demon that wanted Kagome's powers which were once Kikyo's." said Nalika

"But why is Naraku here? If Inuyasha and the other defeated him then how?"

"I don't know Talen. But I do know this it is more than likely Naraku knows of his past and his connection to Inuyasha and his friends." said Nalika. Then she looked at the three leaders and nodded. "I want all of you to be ready. If something happens Tyzen may need our help. Gather you clan and be ready to move if the time calls for it."

"Yes." said the three and they left. Nalika waited until they were well away from her chambers then she turned to her black Phoenix. "Drazna take your human form. Now."

"My, my, what's the matter with you sister?" asked the younger black phoenix.

"Don't play games with me. Why didn't you tell me you brought Naraku back as well as the others?" asked Nalika

"Because I didn't." said Drazna. "I don't know how that demon was reborn but when I brought everyone here I just brought the ones closest to Inuyasha and Kagome."

"And Tyzen?"

"That was a request. His grandfather wanted to return the honor of his clan and I knew only Tyzen could do. Though I didn't expect Naraku to return."

"And you're supposed to know all things about destruction and rebirth." said Nalika. "Go tell the other Phoenix demons to be ready when Kyrian returns. I'm stepping out for a bit."

"Of course."

* * *

"So those dreams _were_ visions." said Inuyasha.

"Yeah when I was purifying Tyzen's wounds I remembered everything." said Kagome

"But why did we forget?" asked Sango.

"I don't know." said Kagome. "But I have a feeling we're going to find out sooner that we want."


	9. Chapter 9: The Gathering

**Chapter Nine: The Gathering**

**(Two months later)**

Kagome was walking down the road to Inuyasha's house when she felt a familiar presence behind her. "You can't scare me Talen I know your there." she said as the white wolf came from behind the bushes. Changing his form Talen stood about a foot taller than Tyzen and just a couple inches shorter than Inuyasha.

"How did you know?"

"Ever since my memories of the Feudal Era returned two months ago when Naraku attacked Tyzen my spiritual powers sky rocketed. I can sense demon forms from miles around." said Kagome as she started walking again. "So what are you doing off the mountain. It's not like you to be in the human world."

"Nalika sent me to get you Miroku Sango Inuyasha Sesshomaru and Koga." said Talen "Kikyo is already there since she hasn't left Tyzen's side since he was moved back to the mountain."

"How is he doing?" asked Inuyasha walking up to them.

"He's healing but the wound caused by the Miasma is taking much longer to heal than it should." said Talen worried and Kagome could see why. Kikyo had once told her and Inuyasha when they had met that before Tyzen was kicked off the mountain by his clan he Talen Kyrian Maxen and Reiden had become real good friends. Talen was the first to speak up for Tyzen when his clan tried to send him back through time. Though the others didn't know that Kagome knew about that.

"What do you mean?" asked Sesshomaru walking over to them as they passed by the house. Inuyasha had told his brother everything that had happened since the beach and now Sesshomaru also remembered his past. Thankfully he had learned a kind heart toward his brother unlike before when he tried to kill him.

"Naraku's Miasma must have gotten stronger than before. Talen do I need to purify it again?" asked Kagome.

"No the wounds are just taking long to heal." said Talen "I believe it's because he feels ashamed of being struck down so easily, so he's not allowing his demon half to heal the wounds."

"That sounds like Tyzen." said Inuyasha. "Anyway why does Nalika want us on the mountain? We're not really supposed to be up there."

"I'm not sure but the village won't attack you. Mostly because you saved Tyzen and because they know that it was you all that defeated Naraku the first time." said Talen. He had to be careful. Nalika warned him that Inuyasha would ask questions about the trip but told him not to mention anything about the Sahado demons.

"Well I think we had better get Sango and Miroku." said Kagome

"Inuyasha why don't you and Kagome go to Koga's village and get him. Talen and I will get your other friends." said Sesshomaru. Even though he wasn't there at the first battle with the wolf tribe and the blizzard wolf clan he knew of the bloodshed and deaths. He knew that with Inuyasha there it wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay come on Kagome." said Inuyasha and the two left.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." said Talen

"You're welcome. Now let's go."

* * *

So Inuyasha and Kagome went to the wolf demon's tribe to get Koga, but Kagome was worried. Something wasn't right. She didn't know what but she didn't really want to find out what it was either.

"Hey Kagome you okay?" Inuyasha asked. She had been so silent while they ran that he was worried he had done something wrong and she was mad at him.

"Yeah just thinking."

"Not always a good sign, what about?"

"Naraku. How is he still alive?"

"I don't know Kagome. Maybe Nalika can explain when we get up there." said Inuyasha.

"I hope so Inuyasha." said Kagome as they came onto the village.

"Kagome you had better go get Koga. They don't like it when I go in there."

"Yeah I wonder why?" asked Kagome rhetorically remembering how every time Koga and Inuyasha met they always fought until Koga and Ayame said they were together.

* * *

Kagome walked through the village after asking Ginka where Koga was thinking about the last time she was in Koga's village before she had gotten with Inuyasha. Then she thought about when Inuyasha had first came to the school five months prior to the incident with Tyzen. She remembered when she had found out that Inuyasha was at the school and how Koga told her to talk to him. She wondered then why Koga wasn't jealous about her and Inuyasha's relationship, now however she knew why. He had already known about her and Inuyasha being together in the past.

She walked up to the tree where Ginka told her Koga would be and saw him there with Ayame. She didn't want to intrude but Ayame had seen her coming and got up to greet her. After she and the white wolf parted Kagome turned to Koga and smiled. "Hey Koga."

"Hey Kagome, what's up? You usually don't come to the mountain unless you have to."

"Nalika wants to talk to us."

"How come?"

"Something about Naraku."

"Okay. You head on back to the mutt and I'll meet you both out there."

"Okay." said Kagome and she left the wolf's village.

* * *

Once Kagome got back to Inuyasha and Koga joined them the three of them ran to where Talen told them to meet him. "Hey any clue why Nalika wants to talk to all of us?" asked Koga as they ran

Kagome didn't answer her wolf friend. She had a feeling but didn't want to say anything in case she was wrong. But she was worried that it had something to do with their past lives. "Kagome? Hello is anyone there?"

"Leave her alone wolf." said Inuyasha, like Kagome he had a bad feeling about this meeting. One it wasn't often that outsiders came to the Sacred Beasts Village and two if Nalika wanted everyone that had fought with Naraku all those years ago, then it had to be something bad. Though how bad was what Inuyasha was worried about. Since his memories of the battles with Naraku had returned fully two months ago Inuyasha had been, like Kagome, wondering how the one demon that had caused so much pain and destruction to him and his friends had returned. He also remembered the vision Kagome had told him before him and his friends were engulfed in light. After that he had no idea what happened.

Koga looked over to the half dog demon and actually fell silent. He knew when Inuyasha and Kagome didn't want to talk about their past and so he dropped the subject though he knew that they couldn't avoid it for long. Something had happened between the two of them during that last battle with Naraku. Something that they didn't want anyone to know about.

* * *

Talen looked over where Inuyasha Kagome and Koga were coming when he heard the three running up the path and smiled. He knew that Inuyasha wouldn't waste time in getting the wolf demon there. In his opinion Inuyasha and Kagome wanted to know the truth about them more than any of them. He didn't know how Nalika was going to explain about how they were there without exposing her sister, but she said that they weren't to know anything about the youngest Black Phoenix Demon and that was fine by him.

Although he had to admit when he and the others found out that she and Tyzen had sisters and had never told them that really surprised Talen. He had known Tyzen all of his life and had never known about Coriko.

**(Flashback)**

Talen Kyrian, Maxen and Reiden were outside the council room waiting for Nalika like she had asked them to be. None of them seemed to know what the Leader of the tribe had called them for or why they were called away from the rest of the council but Talen knew it had to be important. Just then the door to the council room open and inside stood a young girl that could have passed for Nalika's twin sister except for the fact that she was much shorter than their Leader.

"Come in. Nalika is waiting in the back for you." she said and they followed her to the back of the room through a door that they had never noticed there before. Once they were in the same room with Nalika Talen noticed that there was someone else that was there besides their Leader's look alike.

"Talen, Kyrian, Maxen, Reiden. Good I'm glad you came on such short notice."

"Nika what is it?" asked Kyrian

"First introductions are in order." said Nalika and she gestured to the girl that they had followed into the room. "This is my sister Drazna, the guardian of Destruction and Rebirth." Then she turned from their shocked faces and said "and this is Coriko, Tyzen's twin sister."

"Hello." she said and once the shock had left Talen's system he could see the similarities between the two of them.

"I didn't know Tyzen had a twin." said Kyrian

"That's because she lived with her mother in the human world. Unlike with Kikyo and Tyzen, their clan didn't accept their mother. However the two had already discovered that they were mates and Kalina had Tyzen and Coriko. Taruko took Tyzen and tried to raise him in the village, but when Naraku started the war that caused our tribe to split and he was killed in the battle his clan kicked him out of the village." said Nalika; however she didn't need to say the last bit. It was widely known in the tribe that the four of them were the best of friends was Tyzen.

"But why tell us now?" asked Reiden.

"We don't know when Tyzen will recover and we need someone to stand in for the Blue Dragon clan." said Nalika. "Coriko has agreed to step up until her brother recovers."

"Okay." said Kyrian but before he could ask his next question Nalika shook her head. He had forgotten that where they were mated they were telepathically linked.

"Drazna isn't the reason Naraku is here. However she is the reason Inuyasha and the others are."

"And it's time that they learned the truth behind their rebirth." said Drazna.

"That's why we called you. Talen you go and get Kagome Inuyasha Sesshomaru Koga Miroku and Sango. However make sure you don't tell them about the Sahado demons. They'll learn about them soon enough."

"Okay." said the blizzard wolf and he left. Nalika gave the rest of the leaders' jobs as well but told Kyrian to remain with her that they needed to talk alone. "Coriko, make sure you tell Tyzen that he has to come as well."

"I will. Though he's stubborn."

"Then have Kikyo drag his ass up here." said Nalika and Coriko left laughing.

**(flashback ends)**

Talen still couldn't believe that Tyzen had hid the fact that Coriko, the girl he liked, was his sister. But then if he thought about it Talen could understand Tyzen's point of view on the matter. His clan barely accepted him as their leader. If they knew that he had a twin sister then it would cause much more problems for the two of them than ever.

"Hey Talen you ready?" asked Inuyasha as he and the other two got to where he and the rest of his friends were waiting.

"Yeah come on. Nalika's probably fuming now as it is."

"How come?" asked Kagome

"Because she told me to get you guys there as soon as I could and she's never been patient."

Laughing Inuyasha told Talen to lead the way but Kagome felt a familiar presence that she didn't like.

* * *

Once they were in the village Kagome noticed how they were preparing to have a battle and she knew that something bad was going on. She also had a feeling that it had something to do with them but she didn't know what. But what she wasn't sure that she wanted to know.

After they had gotten through the city and to where Nalika was at the feeling that Kagome had had coming up the mountain had gotten worse and now she was afraid to find out why.

"I'm glad you guys got here okay." said Tyzen as he leaned on Kikyo for support.

"Hey how you doing Ty?" asked Inuyasha.

"Healing." he said avoiding the answer and Kagome wondered why.

"Anyway Nalika is back here. It's a private room that normally not even the Tribe Leaders have access to, however with Naraku back and things taking a bad turn this is the only place Nalika can explain without being over heard." said Kikyo.

"Explain what?" asked Inuyasha not at all nervous like he used to be whenever Kikyo was around. For that Kagome was grateful that whatever caused them to be reborn happened.

"Explain why we're here and why we didn't remember until two months ago." said Kikyo avoiding Inuyasha's eyes and Kagome knew exactly why. Kikyo had already known about everything that had happened in the past with her and Inuyasha. Kagome found that out the day after they had moved Tyzen back to the mountains.

**_(flashback)_**

Kagome and Kikyo were walking up the mountains to where the village of the Scared Beasts lived when Kagome finally asked Kikyo what had been on her mind for nearly two weeks. She had been wondering how Kikyo had known about her and Inuyasha being together and why when Kagome told her that it was Naraku that had attacked her mate, Kikyo wasn't surprised. Kikyo looked at her adoptive sister and smiled.

"It's because I mated with Tyzen that I remembered everything. When we mated my memories came rushing back so when you and Inuyasha told us that you were together I wasn't angry or anything."

"But you seemed to know that we were together long before we told everyone at the beach." said Kagome.

"Because I remembered how you and Inuyasha were much closer than he and I was in the past. So I knew then that you were the one for him and not me. That was when Tyzen and I realized that we were really meant for each other." said Kikyo. "Listen Kagome you can't tell the others about this. Mine and Tyzen's pasts have to stay with us and not anyone else."

"I won't say a thing I promise." said Kagome. Kikyo nodded then went through the barrier to be with her mate as Kagome walked back down with one of Talen's wolves to guard her from Naraku. They knew that no matter what the demon would stop at nothing to get under Inuyasha's skin.

**_(flashback ends)_**

Kagome could still recall the shivers that had crawled up her neck as she walked back down the mountain. She hoped that Nalika could finally tell them what was really going on but she had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to like it one bit.


	10. Chapter 10: The Story and the New Demons

**Chapter Ten: The Story and The New Demons**

**As he and the others followed **Kikyo and Tyzen to where Nalika was waiting Inuyasha saw that they weren't the only one that had been fighting Naraku. He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling that Naraku wasn't really the biggest threat. Kagome looked over at her fiancé and knew he was thinking the same thing she was. What was really going and why was it so important to bring everyone who had fought Naraku nearly six hundred years ago together.

Kikyo looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha and sighed. Out of all of her friends only the two of them would know something else was going on. Something not even she knew and it was time that they learned what was really going on.

* * *

Kyrian and Nalika looked up as Kikyo led their friends through the portal to her home village in the past. She knew that it was dangerous to bring Inuyasha and Sesshomaru back to the past with the Sahado demons nearing but she didn't have a choice. If they were to return to the peace that they had once known then she needed her friends help and they needed their old weapons.

She knew that Inuyasha never parted with Tetsaiga because it controlled his demon half and once he obtained it Sesshomaru never left Bakusaiga out of his sight. Knowing this she went to the past to the time when Drazna brought Inuyasha and his friends, and gathered their weapons. That was why she was still in the past and why the door to the secret room in the villages was link to the past.

"Thanks Kikyo." said Nalika

"Sure but where are we?" asked Kikyo as her and the others walked through the door and looked around.

"This is what my village used to look like before we joined with the Sacred Beast Clan." said Nalika getting up and walking over to them. "But this isn't the time. We need to talk." It was then that Inuyasha saw exactly what Nalika had done and if he was honest with himself he was glad she went and got them.

Kagome had noticed them as well and she smiled. Looking over to her phoenix friend she noticed that Nalika was a bit awkward about the fact that all their weapons were there. "Thanks Nalika." said Kagome and Nalika smiled. At least Kagome understood the reason behind the sudden appearance of their old weapons.

"I knew that we were going to need help against Naraku and what better way than for you guys to use your own weapons?" asked Nalika but Inuyasha knew that there was more to the story than that. There was more to the reason Nalika called all of them there.

So did Kyrian and he knew that they needed to know the full truth. "Nalika…"

"I know Kyr." said Nalika then she turned to the others and Inuyasha knew that they were about to hear the full story. "Guys there's more to the reason I brought you guys here."

"Yeah we figured." said Sesshomaru. "So what's the reason Naraku is here again. I thought that Kagome and Inuyahsa destroyed him along with the Shikon Jewel."

"They did. How he's here I don't know but the real reason you were brought back wasn't Naraku but because of a threat that is much larger than that of the spider half demon." said Nalika and both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another. The feeling that they had both had coming up the mountain was one that they knew well

"It's the Sahado Demons, isn't it?" asked Inuyasha and Nalika was shocked that Inuyasha knew what it truly was.

"How did you know that?" asked Nalika "I didn't even know about them until my sister told me of them."

"Kagome and I have been feeling their presence since we remembered." said Inuyasha. "Before we met up with Shippo and the others we ran into a few of them."

"I didn't know that." said Nalika.

"That's because they never said anything." said a girl that looked just like Nalika except she was shorter than their black phoenix friend.

"Drazna why didn't you tell me that they knew of the Sahado Demons?"

"Because I didn't know that they knew." said Drazna then she looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. "It's not often someone can hide things from me. You guys are good."

"No we just didn't think it was necessary for anyone to know." said Inuyasha shrugging.

"So what's the deal with them?" asked Miroku.

"They're a group of demons that like us can transcend time and space." said Nalika "When they showed up here I had known that it was going to be bad. However I also knew that Kagome, one of the only ones that could fight them, had chosen to live on the other side which was why they decided to attack here."

"Damn that's why I had that dream." said Kagome and Nalika nodded.

"Once it was obvious to Hanuone, the leader, that Kagome had received a vision in the past he knew that she could have come to stop him. He also knew that she would bring the half demon and he couldn't allow that."

"So he came to the past to destroy us?" asked Sango and Drazna nodded.

"Luckily I saw what he was going to do and I stopped him. Well sort of."

"You were the reason we were brought here weren't you?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes. I knew that once Hanuone thought he destroyed you in the past that he would attack here. So I brought you all here."

"But why erase our memories?" asked Koga.

"Because I knew that Hanuone wouldn't be able to attack for a while because he had reached with his powers to destroy you in the past and it would take a awhile for his powers to return. However once they did you guys would have to be here with full powers and memory intact."

"That's why you brought us back as kids right?" asked Inuyasha seeing the wisdom behind the truth.

"Yes." said Drazna glad that the half demon understood her choice. "But things went in a way I did not expect."

"Naraku." said Sesshomaru

"Yes. I do not know how he returned but he does know of your connection to him and he knows that you can destroy him again. This time he doesn't have the Jewel in order to hide his aura."

"If I know Naraku he'll make a deal with Hanuone and use him to protect him." said Kikyo.

"Kikyo's right. There wasn't a time in the last fight with him that Naraku didn't use someone against us." said Sango remembering how he used her brother. At least she had him back again.

"He can't touch Kohaku Sango." said Nalika smiling. "Not if he wants to bring the whole Katagari demon clan on him."

"And believe us that is something he won't do." said Kyrian smiling.

"Why's that?" asked Inuyasha

"The Katagari demons are a group of much like us." said Talen walking in. "Their leader is Fury, but his daughter, Mira, is Kohaku's mate."

"I didn't know that she was a demon." said Sango though if she thought about it, Sango knew why Mira never said anything or did anything that would give her away as a demon in front of Sango. "So because Mira is the leader's daughter you think Naraku won't go after her?"

"I don't think I know. I was part of their clan for a while though I'm not Katagari." said Talen with his arms folded. "The Katagari are also protected by its brother clan the Arcadians and their strongest warrior is Fury's brother Vane, who is also mated to a human."

"Damn Talen." said Tyzen shaking his head at his wolf friend. "I assume the reason you stayed there was because you was a wolf?"

"Yeah at least until I found my true tribe." said Talen and Tyzen understood. There wasn't a demon in the clan that didn't know Talen's story.

"Anyway, Naraku would be a fool to attack them." said Kyrian. "The main question is will you guys help us against the Sahado Demons?"

"If you guys help us get rid of Naraku once and for all." said Inuyasha and Kagome knew then that Inuyasha felt the same as her and Kikyo. There was more to the fact that Naraku was back. She also remembered the threat that Koron had told them on the beach and if she knew Naraku he was going to take full advantage of the hatred that the half-demon felt for her and Inuyasha. And that scared her more than her vision did.


End file.
